Pluggable memory modules are often used to add more dynamic random access memory (DRAM) to a pre-existing computer system. However, sometimes there are space limitations in a system that place height limits upon a memory module. Designing a pluggable memory module to have appropriate electrical characteristics and an appropriate form factor can be challenging.